


Beverly's Dream

by GrilledCheeseEnthusiast



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: But Funny at the end i promise, Character Death, Endings suck, Suicide, Then dark again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledCheeseEnthusiast/pseuds/GrilledCheeseEnthusiast
Summary: Now just why doyathink Bev didnt want to tell the losers the specifics of her dreams where she sees how they all die
Kudos: 2





	1. Bill

Bill Denbrough was driving home after a long week on set. The director still wasn't happy with his ending and was really ragging on Bill to fix it in time for award season. As if he'd win an award for a b-list monster flick. He wasn't happy with it either, if he was being honest with himself. The ongoing asssertations that life didn't end well was getting old as far as the studio was concerned. They wanted whatever storyline he brought them wrapped up with a neat bow that they could call a moral so the actors had something to talk about in interviews. Winding his way through the curvy Californian roads, he cursed himself for his career decisions. "Why did I have to write books? I should've been a song writer." That would be easier. Songs dont have to end with a happy or tragic scene to roll the credits over. They could just fade out. Now that his mind had strayed to music, he realized his radio hadn't been playing for some time. Fiddling with the dial, trying to get anything to tune in, Bill never realized that the road wasn't straight anymore, it only appeared to be straight. It actually took a sharp right and curved left again around an indention of the cliffside the highway department couldn't be bothered to put a bridge over. Bill went right, right over the edge.


	2. Mike

Believe it or not, Mike Hanlons life did not revolve around a clown who may or may not live in the sewers beneath his town. Mike had become a respected member of Derry in the years since his youth. He was no longer an outsider. He wasn't the kid who lived on the creepy farm on the edge of town that the kids liked to whisper about and spread rumours about a lonely uncle surrounded with tempting sheep. He wasnt the poor kid whose cracked out parents burned to death, like the way the parents and teachers talked about in the way where their words dripped honeyed sympathy that was a thinly veiled excuse for gossip. He wasn't any of those things. He was Mr.Mike; the friendly if eccentric librarian who could always point you to the exact book you needed. That was where he was now. Well, it was where he usually was. The library, looking for a specific book a child needed for a school project. Unable to find it on the upstairs shelves, he descended to the basement with a promise to Dean that he would get an A on his project if he had anything to do with it.  
It was summer, and the ancient air conditioning unit was laboring to keep the library a reasonable temperature. The condensation it created had been slowly falling on the largest of the free standing bookshelves the library basement had. Drip by drip, the water overcame the oak. It was just chance that Mike had been standing in that spot when gravity came to collect what it was due.


	3. Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! Obvs TW for Not-Aliving Oneself in this chapter !!!

Stan the Man.  
Beverly's dreams never gave her any more context than the tub and the razor.  
What more was there to know about it anyway


	4. Ben

Ben was at the site of the biggest skyscraper he had designed yet. It was truly a marvel of engineering, from the solar panels that would provide the power for everything, to the self sustaining ecosystem his specialists were setting up for the giant aquariums. It was a work of art and a testament to the importance of precise calculations. That was what Ben loved about architecture, it melded the world if arts and STEM like few other fields could. Ben hardly ever came to his sites in person, especially before they were done. He loved the transition from paper to reality, and liked to pretend it took place faster than it did. Seeing the daily progress just took away some of the grandeur. Wandering around the site, he couldnt shake the feeling something was missing. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something was off. It couldn't be something to do with the site itself, Ben was notorious in the business for having the strictest safety protocols. Everything was on track for the opening, the shipments of materials were running on schedule. It was then that his assistant came up to him, pointing towards a woman in an immaculate pantsuit and a cameraman in sweats. Of course, he had to do that super short interview for that magazine. He walked over and chatted politely to the woman for a while, until she deemed Ben empty of any more details for her article. She was nice, and she knew her business. Trying to excuse himself politely, he pointed to the time and cited an important lunch with an investor. "Wait!-pantsuit woman interjected-"could we get just one photo without these ridiculous hardhats on?"   
Oh, what harm could it do, Ben thought. And he was correct. The picture didn't do any harm. But the I-beam that was previously three stories directly above Ben did.


	5. Eddie

To say that Eddie was a careful man was not an understatement. If you were to ask anyone who knew him to describe him in three words, the first would be an immediate 'nervous', and the other two would come after quite a bit more critical thinking. If you were to ask someone who didn't know Eddie to describe him in three words, say, a coroner, they would probably say short unlucky male. Mix ups in pharmacies were just so insanely rare, the bottle of incorrect medication Eddie received was the medical equivalent of an ivory billed woodpecker. The investigators never figured out exactly how it happened, but luckily his wife didn't grieve forever. In fact, she moved on surprisingly quickly with the help of a defense attorney with many chronic illnesses.


	6. Richie

Richie Trashmouth Tozier was sleeping away a hangover on a park bench near Purgatory, Miami in the early hours of the morning when he awoke to a opposum trying to take the sandwich he had gotten from a gas station fridge out of his hand. Giving chase to the brave marsupial, he accidentally walk in on a drug trade that was already very tense and was shot instantly.


	7. Beverly

Beverly woke with a start, her mind swimming with thoughts of Derry and the wild boys she had made her best friends. The images of their last moments alive brought tears to her eyes immediately. Why was she seeing these things? Was she not free from It?  
A sudden thought sent a chill down her spine. Did they see how she was going to die in their dreams? Would she ever dream her own death?  
She told herself how stupid that line of thinking was. Of course she wouldn't, but if she did, they were just stupid dreams. They weren't true and they never would be. Shifting to get more comfortable, she rolled to where she was now facing her husband, Tom.  
Beverly woke with a start, knowing she had just a weird dream, but not remembering it for the life of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing they murked that dumb clown so none of this came true lol. I'm sorry I just wanted to write the part about richie and the opposum pretty much


End file.
